Light fixtures provide a source of light to illuminate dark environments. A light fixture can be constructed from a light source placed in contact with a light guide for directing light from the light source into an environment. To improve the efficiency of the light fixture, and to reduce costs associated with illumination, a light emitting diode (LED) module can be used as a light source. A LED module, however, emits light that must be re-directed off an axis of the LED module to provide sufficient uniform illumination for a dark environment, such as a garage.